best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Roll in Peace" by Kodak Black ft. XXXTentacion
Roll in Peace is a song by rapper Kodak Black featuring XXXTentacion, released as the second single from the former's mixtape Project Baby 2. The song received a music video and remixes by Lil Wayne, Bhad Bhabie, and T-Pain. Lyrics Aye, everything be like, off the top these days like These days like, these days I don't even know what a pad is these days, you know Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Fuck that hoe 'cause she a nat nat You ain't the one for me, baby You ain't got shit I need, bitch You want me to take my time with you Well maybe I'm not your speed, bitch Maybe I'm out your league, bitch You ain't even got no cheese, bitch Maybe I'm just too G for you Or maybe I'm just too street, bitch I can't even roll in peace (why) Everybody notice me (yeah) I can't even go to sleep (why) I'm rolling on a bean (yeah) They tried to give me eight Got on my knees like "Jesus please" He don't even believe in Jesus Why you got a Jesus piece If you wanna leave just leave, but you ain't gotta lie to me Even the blind can see That you ain't gon' ride for me You ain't even showing me the love you say you got me for me There ain't no loyalty, you lied to me You said that you gon' ride for me Baby, that's blasphemy, yeah Baby, you're bad for me, yeah Say you gon' clap for me, yeah Say you gon' blast for me, yeah Why you ain't show me none of the love you say you have for me, yeah I was goin' through tragedy Bitch, I needed you drastically, yeah I'ma just switch my flow up, yeah Maybe I'm sick, no throw up, yeah Maybe I'm sick, no check up, yeah Boy, you need to run your check up, yeah I'm eatin' on you niggas, no ketchup, yeah I'm eatin' on you niggas, can't catch up, ayy Hit her face down with her ass up, ayy Even when I'm fucking, I'm masked up, ayy You ain't the one for me, baby You ain't got shit I need, bitch You want me to take my time with you Well maybe I'm not your speed, bitch Maybe I'm out your league, bitch You ain't even got no cheese, bitch Maybe I'm just too G for you Or maybe I'm just too street, bitch I can't even roll in peace (why) Everybody notice me (yeah) I can't even go to sleep (why) I'm rolling on a bean (yeah) They tried to give me eight Got on my knees like "Jesus please" He don't even believe in Jesus Why you got a Jesus piece If you wanna leave just leave, but you ain't gotta lie to me Even the blind can see (what) That you ain't gon ride for me You ain't even showing me the love you say you got for me There ain't no loyalty, you lied to me And you said that you gon' ride with me I ain't gon' do the nigga shit 'cause I'm too good for features, huh I ain't gon' fuck the nigga bitch 'cause I know she a eater, huh Last time I wifed a bitch she told the world I beat her, huh When they locked Lil Kodak up, my nigga, I couldn't believe it, huh Ayy lil' shawty, pop my whoadie Pockets on Pinocchio, poking yuh Hit her from the back, damn that bitch bleeding Said I knocked her period on Remember when I had that poker, huh Instead of looking over my shoulder, huh Forcing with a nigga, no Yoda That mean a young nigga got what on me? You ain't the one for me, baby You ain't got shit I need, bitch You want me to take my time with you Well maybe I'm not your speed, bitch Maybe I'm out your league, bitch You ain't even got no cheese, bitch Maybe I'm just too G for you Or maybe I'm just too street, bitch I can't even roll in peace (why) Everybody notice me (yeah) I can't even go to sleep (why) I'm rolling on a bean (yeah) They tried to give me eight Got on my knees like "Jesus please" He don't even believe in Jesus Why you got a Jesus piece If you wanna leave just leave, but you ain't gotta lie to me Even the blind can see (fuck) That you ain't gon' ride for me You ain't even showing me the love you say you got me for me There ain't no loyalty, you lied to me You said that you gon' ride for me, ayy I'm in London, got my beat from London Why it Rocks # The beat is amazing. # Kodak Black delivers some bars that are actually good. # XXXTentacion's verse is great as it details the crimes he has been accused of. # The music video is shot well. # The song has a lot of replay value. Bad Qualities # Kodak Black does deliver some bad bars as well. # Kodak's voice is still annoying but not as much. Trivia # The song originally had a feature from Travis Scott instead of X. Category:XXXTentacion Category:2010s Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Hip hop Category:Instrumentals Category:Songs with awesome music videos